As the dimension of the structures of integrated circuits become ever smaller the photoresist images used to define those structures during fabrication are also becoming smaller. Photoresist images have become so small that the photoresist pattern can collapse during the development step of photolithographic fabrication processes resulting in permanent defects in the integrated circuit being fabricated. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate or reduce the phenomenon of photoresist pattern collapse.